


atlas holds up the world, but who holds up atlas?

by Tatsumaki_sama



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Pining, Pregnancy, Romance, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: Despite being away from him, Byleth would take the time to write letters to Dimitri. Until after an extended time, she didn't and Dimitri couldn't help but worry.





	atlas holds up the world, but who holds up atlas?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea of having Dimitri missing and pining over Byleth, only to end up being a pregnancy reveal. Manuela's part was inspired by the scene where House M.D. diagnose an unknowing pregnant woman and hilariously called the baby a “parasite”, all the while teasing the bewildered woman. For the title, I just had to go with a Greek reference of Atlas again; it just felt fitting for Dimitri. Since the focus is on Dimitri and his perspective on things, Byleth's affections and love towards him at times will be more subtle.

Byleth was departing for Garreg Mach Monastery.

She would be gone for more than four moons. It would be the longest period of time that the Queen would be spending away from Fhirdiad without the King. Previous trips were only a few days, a week at most.

With great reluctance, Seteth had made his reasons clear and even Dimitri couldn't fault him for wanting to have the Archbishop back at Garreg Mach Monastery to assist and guide with the reopening of the Officers' Academy, though the Church's main headquarters had since been relocated to Fhirdiad.

Byleth reassured Dimitri that she would write frequently and the weeks would pass by without him noticing she was even gone. He assured her that he would mostly certainly miss her and would greatly anticipate her return.

And when it came time for her to leave, Dimitri kissed every one of Byleth's fingers in farewell and his own fingers tenderly traced her palm, memorizing each and every crevice and callous, even up to the moment that he was forced to let go.

(such passionate acts was enough to make even the most hard-hearted maids sigh and swoon)

~.~.~

The first few weeks went by uneventfully.

True to her word, Byleth wrote letters every few days, sometimes even every day. From what Dedue and Ingrid gathered, it was mostly little observations and things happening around Garreg Mach. Such as what the Gatekeeper reported to her, the kinds of fish she managed to wrangle up for Flayn, the reports Seteth had been plying her with to sign and deal with. Byleth had once said she was not great at correspondence and her quiet nature was evident in her writing.

However, each time Dimitri heard the carrier bird's chirps and the moment he spotted a scroll stamped with Byleth's insignia tied to its leg, his face would light up and he would hurriedly complete his tasks so he could read it.

(many could spot the king in his chambers rereading the previous letters of the queen with loving carefulness, folding them away to be read again another day)

Then, he would return his own letters. He talked about the seeds Dedue was planning to plant for the gardens, how Sylvain got into another silly quarrel with Ingrid, the latest recipe Annette and Ashe cooked up (without causing the kitchen to explode this time, of course), the new healers Mercedes was patiently guiding, the poor new recruits that Felix was training.

Byleth would respond with amusement at her previous students' antics. Sometimes, she would make suggestions and even joked for Dimitri to use her name as queen and Archbishop to enforce them on the more stubborn ones like Sylvain or Felix.

It was these little moments that Dimitri cherished with all his heart.

~.~.~

Until one day, Dimitri did not receive a letter.

At first, he was unconcerned. Byleth's work as Archbishop was often demanding and required long hours into the night, one that Dimitri was familiar with as a king. If Byleth was not able to write due to being preoccupied with more important matters, he could patiently wait. Missing one or two letters was hardly an inconvenience.

But more than one week went by without a word and Dimitri was starting to fret.

He tried to reason with himself that he was simply over-thinking the situation. Byleth had not mention any trouble or difficulties occurring at the monastery in her last few letters. Then again, it was all too much like his wife to not send him any distressing news as to not make him worry.

Besides, his own agents had not mentioned any rumors of insurgencies or squabbles arising from the branches of the church. Perhaps it was merely exhaustion or distraction that cause Byleth to forget to write to him.

Sylvain suggested for him to take the initiative and send a letter to Byleth, composing in detail of how much he wanted her back in his arms and of the lavish kisses he wished to bestow on her. That would certainly get her attention and make her at least write back to him, if not hurry to come home.

As much as Dimitri desired to do what Sylvain so richly described, he decided not to send a letter. He admitted he was selfish when it came to Byleth, but he was not selfish enough to keep Byleth from doing the work she enjoyed doing.

Or perhaps, as the hissed whispers of the deceased pressed against his skull whenever his unfounded, irrational anxieties and insecurities grew worse, that Byleth did not need him as much as _he_ needed her.

It was not long before servants and guards began to see the king haunt the empty hallways at night, unable to rest or sleep.

Annette frowned as she took notice of Dimitri's dwindling appetite and of barely touched meals. Ashe wrung his fingers fretfully as he saw how haggard Dimitri had appeared in court. Felix sneered at Dimitri's increasing carelessness during their spars.

Dedue made a point to express his concerns for a cure or a healing spell to Mercedes who could only do so much to help.

“ This is not a physical matter but a matter of the heart that plagues the king,” she sadly told him.

~.~.~

It was twelve days, five hours and thirty-two minutes to the very second when to the relief of everyone, a carrier bird was perched outside Dimitri's window.

In his haste, he broke the cutlery in his hands and at least one plate before reaching the bird.

His smile however faded into a tense frown as he quickly realized it was not Byleth's usual crisp scrawl but Seteth's elegant penmanship that flowed on the paper.

Seteth, impossibly calm and forthright, spoke of how Byleth had suddenly taken ill, shortly after her last letter sent. The fatigue and vomiting was enough to leave Byleth bedridden for days. He thankfully reported no signs of an infection, no fever or any other symptoms of a disease.

He also wrote of assurances from Byleth herself that she was _fine_ and she offered her sincere apologies for not writing to him sooner and once she felt better, she would write as many letters as possible to make it up to him.

~.~.~

Within the hour, Dimitri sent word to Dedue that he would be leaving to go to Garreg Mach Monastery.

~.~.~

Seteth was not all too surprised to see Dimitri and his entourage of knights standing at the front gate of the monastery. He dutifully led them to where the Queen was resting in her quarters.

For that matter, Byleth was also not shocked to see the doors slam open to reveal her husband.

She was sitting by the balconies, wearing casual clothing without her usual armor. The paleness and thinness of her cheeks highlighted the mint emerald of her hair and her eyes, making her appear otherworldly and all the more easier to fade away to mist.

In some ways, she resembled the ghost that Dimitri felt that he was becoming in her absence.

“ Hello Dimitri,” she said in her soft voice.

In three strides, Dimitri already enveloped her within his arms. “ My beloved, my deepest apologies,” he murmured into the crook of her neck. “ I should have been here sooner. My instincts told me that something was amiss, but I did not listen and I – ”

“ It is not your fault,” Byleth soothed. Her own arms tightened around him. “ I didn't want you to worry. Forgive me for not telling you sooner.”

They remained like that for some time.

“ How are you feeling?” he finally asked.

“ I've felt better,” she sighed. She sounded so weary. It only made Dimitri worry more. “ But I'll be fine once I get over this.”

He frowned in concern. He had never seen Byleth get sick like this before. “ Did the physicians discover what it is that ails you?”

“ Ahh, good to see you again, your Majesty.” Manuela made her entrance, sweeping flawlessly into the room. “ Though I'm sure the doors aren't.”

Dimitri at least had the decency to look sheepish at the broken doors behind Manuela, before he headed straight to the matter. “ Have you found out what illness is inflicting Byleth?”

“ Only the most wonderful kind of 'illness'!” Manuela beamed with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“ Wonderful?” Byleth repeated, confused.

“ Pray tell, what sort of illness could be seen as positive?” Dimitri asked impatiently. He had yet to let go of Byleth's hand.

“ Why, many learn to enjoy and embrace it and fall in love with it. And even more, what _fun_ you two will certainly have with it, seeing it grow up and learn how to walk and talk,” Manuela added slyly.

The implications of her words slowly sunk in.

Byleth's eyes widened. Dimitri could hardly breathe.

“ Are you saying that – ?”

“ – I am with child?”

Manuela nodded emphatically, amused that husband and wife were able to finish each other's sentences. “ It's about one moon along, by my estimate.”

A moon. For one moon, a child was growing and thriving in Byleth's womb. _Their_ child. His and Byleth's.

“ Is it – healthy?” Dimitri asked, barely able to raise his voice. His hand automatically drifted and held over Byleth's abdomen. “ Is it okay?”

“ It's still early but from what I can tell, things are progressing well. My heartfelt congratulations to you both.”

The smile on Byleth's face was warm and bright as she turned to look upon him and Dimitri hardly contain himself as he peppered kisses on Byleth's forehead. They were dimly aware that Manuela quietly left the room to give them privacy.

“ I suppose I can bear with this 'illness' a little longer,” Byleth murmured.

Dimitri chuckled. “ Yes, I'm afraid so. And I must thank you, my beloved, for carrying our child so diligently.”

“ For you, I would carry as many children as you would like.”

And wasn't that the sweetest thing Dimitri had heard, as he continued gracing his wife with kisses. The joy and pure bliss in this very moment was more than enough to make up for those past darkened weeks. “ I am simply glad that I was able to share in this happiness with you together.”

“ We must thank both Mercedes and Seteth for writing letters on our behalf.”

“ Mercedes?”

“ Oh? You did not know? She wrote me a letter asking if everything was all right and if I could return home for a few days. Seteth responded when I wasn't able to.”

Dimitri laughed.

He was blessed with having such dear friends who cared for and looked after him when Byleth wasn't able to. All the trouble and worry he had caused them, he must make amends to them once he returned to Fhirdiad.

“ I am truly undeserving of such kindness,” he murmured, resting his head against Byleth's lap, pressing an ear to her abdomen, hoping he could perhaps hear his child's heartbeat. How strange it was to fall in love so easily with someone he had not even met.

“ You do deserve it, my love.” Feather-light fingers brushed the strands of hair from his forehead, making him sigh with relish. “ Please do not sell yourself short.”

“ If the queen commands it so,” he wryly said, raising his head forward to kiss her once again.

Byleth smiled, happily indulging him.

How perfect it would be, to remain like this forever.


End file.
